Of Raggedies and Blonds
by shadowneko003
Summary: The adventures of the daily life of the inhabitants of the TARDIS featuring 11/Rose, Amy/Rory, Jenny and more.
1. Superheroes

Series: Of Raggedies and Blonds

Title: Superheros

Author: ShadowNeko003  
Pairing: 11/Rose

Rating: K  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Author's Note:

For **isilienelenihin**'s prompt in the **doctor_rose_fix** Spring 2012 ficathon.

The ending of this turned out very different from what I wrote down on paper. I think the typed version turned out better.

Also, assume that the human Time Lord Metacrisis thing with the Doctor and Donna never happened. Something else happened at that point in JE, I'll let you come up with an event that allowed Donna to continue traveling with them for a while and Rose stayed and bonded with the Doctor.

Summary: They were known to the universe by many names, but to Amelia Pond, those names meant nothing but words. They were childhood friends.

Amy Pond-Williams considered her life quite normal, or as normal as it could be considering she was a time traveler. She was currently sitting in the library, which contained the Olympic size swimming pool, waiting for Rory to come in with the tea. She glazed over to where the Doctor was sitting in his armchair with Rose sitting on his lap. Their arms were intertwined with each other's body. Rose's arms were wrapped around the Doctor's neck, while the Doctor's were around her waist.

The Doctor and Rose were known to the universe by many names, such as the Oncoming Storm, the Destroyer of Worlds, the Bad Wolf, and the Valiant Child. But to Amy, those names meant nothing but words to her. The Doctor and Rose were, as Amy would put it, destined to be with each other. She had witnessed first hand, on many accounts, how the universe would try and separate the two. But they were like Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake. The Doctor reckons he's Shake, to which Amy had laughed at that.

She remembered a night long ago, when she was praying to Santa Claus for an early Christmas present. It seemed silly now that she thought about it, but it felt right at the time. She was gifted with a crash in her backyard; this madman climbed out a police box that seemed to have exploded on the inside. The madman then jumped back into the box and emerged with a blond girl. They had claimed to have fallen into the swimming pool, which was located in the library. Definitely mad, Amy had thought then.

She had soon learned that the strange madman was called the Doctor and his blond companion was his bond mate, Rose Tyler. Rose was constantly apologizing for the Doctor's rudeness, claiming "still rude and not ginger," all while caring for the Doctor in the first hours after his regeneration. The duo inspected the crack in her wall; however that was when Amy had learned two things: 1) the crack was dangerous, and 2) the Doctor was a horrible driver (5 minutes to 12 years.) In the end, however, the Doctor had saved Leadworth from Prisoner Zero and the Atraxi prison guards. Amy's memory of that day was still clear in her mind as if it was yesterday, and in a matter of speaking, as a time traveller, it was.

_Amy, Rory, Rose and the Doctor were on the roof of the hospital looking at a massive floating eyeball, known as the Atraxi. The Doctor was newly dress from the clothes that he had commandeered from the hospital racks and was asking questions to the Atraxi. He turned to Rose and held out two bow ties, one blue and one dark red one. "Which one?"_

"_Red one," Rose smiled. "Red makes you look cool."_

_The Doctor threw the blue one over his shoulder and proceeded to put on the red one. Once it was on, he held out his hand to Rose, who took it without question. Together, they turned to the Atraxi and asked one more question. "Is this world protected?"_

_The giant eyeball did another scan of the lifeforms in front of it. Amy could see scenes playing in front of them. They were scenes of alien and monsters invading and attacking earth. However, there were men and along with others who stood on behalf of the people of Earth and defeated the invaders. As the scene came to an end, Amy saw Rose with two different men, of which one had big ears and gruff while the other was skinny and had great hair. She must have realized then that the men were in fact the same person because Rose had the same sparkle in her eyes when she saw those two men as to when she looked at the Doctor. They duo walked forward into the dying scenes._

"_Hello, I'm the Doctor."_

"_And I'm Rose, the Blond Girl, the Bad Wolf, whichever you want." Rose gave a little wave._

"_We're the Stuff of Legends," they said together. "Sooooo, basically…run."_

_The eyeball gave them one last look and heeded the warning. It retracted to the mothership and ran._

_The Doctor strengthened his grip on Rose's hand and pulled out his TARDIS key, "So, my Rose, my Blond Girl, my Bad Wolf, remember the first thing I said?" He had this crazy mad look on his face._

_Rose, who shared the same crazy mad features on her face, "Run!"_

_The couple dashed into a run, down the stairs, out of the hospital and into their TARDIS, leaving Amy and Rory running behind but couldn't catch up._

The Stuff of Legends, they had called themselves. And it was all true. The Doctor and Rose had shown the wonders of the universe to Amy and her husband. But they had also seen the darkness. Amy and Rory had seen it all first hand of how their names could bring down corrupted governments but at the same time bring hope to the universe. The title suited the Doctor and Rose.

Amy looked at the Doctor and Rose again. If you found one, the other was not far behind. To Amy, it how things was, were, and always should be. Although Amelia Pond had accepted everything there was about the Doctor and Rose, there was one thing she didn't quite agree with. They weren't just the Doctor and Rose to Amy. The duo was something more. They were a representation of her childhood super heroes. They were her Raggedy Doctor and Blond Girl.


	2. The Toaster

Thank you to those that reviewed/fav/alert

* * *

**Toasters**

Jenny was sitting at the table eating her cereal, all while watching her parents. They were currently talking about the mess on the floor.

"Doctor, what did I tell you about touching the kitchen appliances, specifically the toaster," her mum, Rose, inquired. Jenny was amazed that her mum could tell what it was before her dad messed with it.

Her dad, the Doctor, mumbled in a whisper, "Not to touch it."

"What was that?"

"Not to touch it, dear," The Doctor said a bit louder.

"Exactly. And what did you do?"

"Touch it. Weeellll, to be more precise. I didn't touch it. I soniced it. Could use a bit more sonic."

"Doctor," Rose said in a tone that a mother would use to get a child to confess the truth.

The Doctor pointed at the remains of the toaster, "It burnt my toaster. And it was giving me the evil glare!"

Rose raised her eyebrow and gave the "you-know-better" look to her dad.

"Roooossseee, I didn't want to wake you up. And nobody else was up and I had a craving for toast and custard! And Jenny only came in a few moments before you did."

Her mum continued to stare at her dad for a few more seconds and sighed, "You know what to you do."

"But Rooossseeee."

"No buts mister. You clean up this mess manually and then go shopping for a new toaster." The tone that her mum used signaled the end of the topic.

"You think Dad would have learned by now," Jenny commented when her mum sat down next to her with her own breakfast.

"Sometimes you just can't teach a Time Lord new tricks."

It was then that Amy and Rory entered the galley and saw the remains of an unidentified kitchen appliance. They gather their choice of breakfast before sitting down at the table with Jenny and her mum.

"Which one?" Amy asked.

"Toaster," Jenny responded.

"What number are we on?" Rory asked.

"15," Jenny replied.


End file.
